BVB Daycare
by Music-Lover1313
Summary: Ever heard of the band BVB? Well Bri has; she works at a daycare center in California. One horrible night Black Veil Brides is cursed and turned into babies! What happens when they're taken to Bri's newly developed Daycare center?


Chapter 1

The sun rose over the horizon line as Bri pulled up to her new daycare center. She was so excited she was able to start her own business in childcare. She went to the door, unlocked it and went inside; here things had been delivered her a week ago when she'd bought the building. It was fairly small but it was a perfect size to watch young children play around and have the time of their lives.

She quickly set up everything and opened the door to let some fresh air in knowing when kids came it would be closed for sure. She looked around until someone came into the room; she went over and smiled at the young lady,

"Hello, my names Bri. Who do we have here?" She asked squatting down to the young boy's level; he hides farther behind his mother,

"This is Jeremy, he's a bit shy but when he's used to his surroundings he's a sweet heart." she smiled slightly,

"Well I will tell you he's going to have a great time!" the mother smiled at her brightly; she stood up and told her the price. She wrote her a check, signed Jeremy in and told Bri she would be back around two to pick him up. She left her with Jeremy and Bri led him to the play area; she sat with him,

"So Jeremy, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He sat with her and smiled happily,

"I'm going to be in a band one day. I'm going to play guitar!" Bri giggled,

"That's great Jeremy! You better get practicing." He smiled at her and Bri heard the door open. She got up and saw another mother.

"Hello, I'm Bri." She said; the mother smiled at her,

"Hello, I'm here to drop off my son Andy." Bri didn't see him until she saw a young boy run in wearing a batman costume,

"I'm batman!" He cried out causing the two women to giggle.

"Yes Andy you are." His mother said causing Andy to smile proudly. Bri smiled and handed Andy's mother the sign in binder; she signed Andy in, wrote me a check and kissed Andy's cheek, he wiped his cheek. His mother smiled and left Andy with Bri. She brought Andy over to where Jeremy was and they sat in a triangle type thing.

"Andy why don't you tell me and Jeremy some things about you so we can get to know you." Bri said smiling; Andy jumped up,

"Well as you all know I'm batman!" Bri smiled at him; Andy stood tall and proud. Jeremy just looked at him with an amazed expression. That caused Bri to giggle, she looked at the door and saw two women coming in. She got up to go greet them but Jeremy and Andy latched onto her legs,

"DON'T LEAVE!" They cried to her; she smiled,

"I'm not going to I've got to go meet some new people." They didn't let go; Bri sighed and made her way to the door, she greeted the two mothers,

"I see you already have a hand full." One mother said; the other nodded,

"Well you're going to have a great time with my son Christian." One boy appeared in front of us; he seemed sweet; then another boy appeared,

"This is my son Ashley." Bri smiled,

"Hey you two, I'm Bri and this is Andy and Jeremy!" The two boys let go of Bri's legs and showed the others to the play area while Bri had the mothers sign in and pay her. While the two mothers left one came inside with another boy, he seemed shy as well,

"Hello." She said to Bri; Bri smiled at her and handed her the binder seeing that she was all business, she paid me and left me with the scared boy, Bri squatted down to him,

"Hi there, I'm Bri. What's your name sweet heart?" He looked at her shyly,

"I'm Jake." Bri smiled,

"It's nice to meet you Jake lets go meet the others, okay?" He nodded and I led him in that direction.

"Guys, this is Jake." The kids came over and tackled me to the ground laughing; Bri laughed with them happily. After they calmed down they sat in a circle,

"Alright so we are going to begin by getting to know each other. I'll start! I'm Bri and I love music." They all smiled at her, Andy jumped up,

"I'm BATEMAN!" He yelled; Christian jumped up,

"I'm Christian but everyone calls me CC and I am going to be a drummer!" Ashley smirked at all of them,

"I'm Ashley, I'm gonna play bass." Jinxx smiled,

"I'm Jinxx and I'm gonna play guitar." I looked at Jake,

"What about you Jake?" He looked up shyly,

"I'm going to be a guitar player." He said smiling; then I felt as if I was going through dajavu.

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the horizon line as Bri pulled up to her new daycare center. She was so excited she was able to start her own business in childcare. She went to the door, unlocked it and went inside; here things had been delivered her a week ago when she'd bought the building. It was fairly small but it was a perfect size to watch young children play around and have the time of their lives.

She quickly set up everything and opened the door to let some fresh air in knowing when kids came it would be closed for sure. She looked around until someone came into the room; she went over and smiled at the young lady,

"Hello, my names Bri. Who do we have here?" She asked squatting down to the young boy's level; he hides farther behind his mother,

"This is Jeremy, he's a bit shy but when he's used to his surroundings he's a sweet heart." she smiled slightly,

"Well I will tell you he's going to have a great time!" the mother smiled at her brightly; she stood up and told her the price. She wrote her a check, signed Jeremy in and told Bri she would be back around two to pick him up. She left her with Jeremy and Bri led him to the play area; she sat with him,

"So Jeremy, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He sat with her and smiled happily,

"I'm going to be in a band one day. I'm going to play guitar!" Bri giggled,

"That's great Jeremy! You better get practicing." He smiled at her and Bri heard the door open. She got up and saw another mother.

"Hello, I'm Bri." She said; the mother smiled at her,

"Hello, I'm here to drop off my son Andy." Bri didn't see him until she saw a young boy run in wearing a batman costume,

"I'm batman!" He cried out causing the two women to giggle.

"Yes Andy you are." His mother said causing Andy to smile proudly. Bri smiled and handed Andy's mother the sign in binder; she signed Andy in, wrote me a check and kissed Andy's cheek, he wiped his cheek. His mother smiled and left Andy with Bri. She brought Andy over to where Jeremy was and they sat in a triangle type thing.

"Andy why don't you tell me and Jeremy some things about you so we can get to know you." Bri said smiling; Andy jumped up,

"Well as you all know I'm batman!" Bri smiled at him; Andy stood tall and proud. Jeremy just looked at him with an amazed expression. That caused Bri to giggle, she looked at the door and saw two women coming in. She got up to go greet them but Jeremy and Andy latched onto her legs,

"DON'T LEAVE!" They cried to her; she smiled,

"I'm not going to I've got to go meet some new people." They didn't let go; Bri sighed and made her way to the door, she greeted the two mothers,

"I see you already have a hand full." One mother said; the other nodded,

"Well you're going to have a great time with my son Christian." One boy appeared in front of us; he seemed sweet; then another boy appeared,

"This is my son Ashley." Bri smiled,

"Hey you two, I'm Bri and this is Andy and Jeremy!" The two boys let go of Bri's legs and showed the others to the play area while Bri had the mothers sign in and pay her. While the two mothers left one came inside with another boy, he seemed shy as well,

"Hello." She said to Bri; Bri smiled at her and handed her the binder seeing that she was all business, she paid me and left me with the scared boy, Bri squatted down to him,

"Hi there, I'm Bri. What's your name sweet heart?" He looked at her shyly,

"I'm Jake." Bri smiled,

"It's nice to meet you Jake lets go meet the others, okay?" He nodded and I led him in that direction.

"Guys, this is Jake." The kids came over and tackled me to the ground laughing; Bri laughed with them happily. After they calmed down they sat in a circle,

"Alright so we are going to begin by getting to know each other. I'll start! I'm Bri and I love music." They all smiled at her, Andy jumped up,

"I'm BATEMAN!" He yelled; Christian jumped up,

"I'm Christian but everyone calls me CC and I am going to be a drummer!" Ashley smirked at all of them,

"I'm Ashley, I'm gonna play bass." Jinxx smiled,

"I'm Jinxx and I'm gonna play guitar." I looked at Jake,

"What about you Jake?" He looked up shyly,

"I'm going to be a guitar player." He said smiling; then I felt as if I was going through dajavu.


End file.
